


Captured

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Was an idea I had while writing my 400 other fics.Still WIP will not be updated regularly.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Come on Maxie, lets try and put the past behind us. Our records are wiped clean, thanks to a certain somebody...”_

_“Archie no. If we do this, we might just end up going down the wrong paths again. We've been through too much to risk it all again.”_

_Archie couldn't stop the grin. “Are you saying you're a bad influence on me Maxie?”_

_“Hardly! YOU'RE the bad influence!”_

_“Come on Maxie, it's just one drink.”_

_“...one drink and then, never call me again.”_

_\--_

 

It was only meant to be one drink. Just one. But one turned to two, then three,then a few more. It irked the redhead some, but he had to admit...he missed Archie's company. He forgotten just how smart the former Aqua leader was. How well versed and intuitive he was. He gave a soft chuckle as he took his new drink and still listened to what the pirate was saying. Something about a small island he and the former team found while trying to set up base,about how that island gave off a somewhat, unearthly feel.

“I'm serious! There was something about it Max. Just, bam! Isabel's Seadra evolved into a Kingdra! No Dragon Scale needed!”

“Fascinating,” Maxie remarked as he took a sip...hmm there was a bit of an odd tang. Must be getting down to the bottom of the tap then.

“I know! And if that wasn't enough, the freakiest thing we saw was this little Tympole hop out of the surf and evolved in front of out eyes into a Palpitoad! And if THAT wasn't enough it takes a few steps on land and FLASH! It's a fucking Seismitoad! Like something about that island itself that got those Pokemon to evolve that easily!”

Maxie nodded some. He was interested really he was! But...for some reason the edge of his vision was starting to blur. Maybe he reached his limit?

“Hey Max I think you took my drink by mistake,” Archie said--why was his voice sounding so muffled.

\--

 

“Max?” Archie called as he looked to the redhead. He was surprisingly quiet. Maxie would normally be talking a mile a minute with learning about stuff like this. So what gives? “Maxie? You alright there? I know you can handle your liquor better than--”

It was when the redhead started to sway some in his seat, and falling forward with a glassy eyed look.

“Maxie!” Archie tried to catch him, but the table got in his way, and he winced as he heard the loud smack from when Maxie's forehead met the glossy wood of the table. The darker man rushed to his side and carefully pulled him back into a sitting position. Maxie's eyes seemed distant, and his iris were wavering at an alarming speed.

Archie felt his stomach drop to his feet, and his blood began to boil. Somebody here just drugged Maxie...somebody here tried to drug HIM. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the bar. He had to be careful. There was a good chance that whoever tried to drug him was making sure to keep a close eye on him to make sure the deed was done. He had to remain vigil if he was going to get him and Maxie out of here and somewhere safe.

“Max..Maxie...come on man, listen we gotta go. Something got into ya, and we need to get ya outta here and somewhere that can help ya. Ya understand Maxie?”

He didn't expect as response from the redhead, not with the state he was in. Archie looped one of the former leader's arms around his neck and carefully slid him out of his seat. Maxie made a barely audible sound as the redhead was placed back on his feet.

Archie's eyes scanned the area, darting about trying to find any sign that might indicate who was responsible. He didn't see anyone try to approach them, or get in their way as they headed out. He still kept and eye out even once the bar was of their sight.

If he ever found out who did this to Maxie he would make sure they would pay. He would make sure they paid big time! Not only for trying to pull one on him...but for making his little redhead suffer.

 

\--

Back at the bar, a young man sat alone in the back. The green cap he wore tilted forward some. The bill obscuring his face.

Damn. He was so close. Granted catching the former Magma leader wouldn't have been all that bad, but he knew there was no what he could take on the other leader. He reached into his vest pocket, and pulled out his Pokegear.

He opened it and pressed an icon.

“...it's me...no he got away...the other one took it. Hey we all know that we take out Archie first. We can handle Maxie without this...right right...trust me...if this didn't pay as good as it did, I'd go back to poaching Pokemon instead. Well then looks like YOU gotta explain this to Red Eyes. I gotta stay here until I can bring one of them back.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Archie was concerned. More and more instances were starting to occur. The night at the bar was only the beginning. Somehow whoever wanted to get him found his current hide out. Gave him a letter asking to either;

 

_ -come with us quietly or we'll get you by force. _

 

Now the former Aqua Leader had to admit, he boasted about how strong, and brave he was. But this--this had him freaked out. Somebody out there either wanted him dead,or something,possibly worse.

It was the frantic call at two in the morning from a hysterical Maxie, that changed those fears in to full blown rage. Somebody found him. The red head received a note as well.

 

_ -If Archibald does not hand himself over, we will not be afraid to use you to get to him...after all you have proven to be a light weight.- _

 

As much as he didn't want to; he convinced a hesitant Maxie to agreed that it would be best to attempt to tackle this together. After all, they were a pretty damn good team back in the day. Together they were invincible.

 

\--

 

But they weren't. Maxie hated to admit it. He was cowering, hiding behind a filthy dumpster in a lone alleyway in Lacunosa Town. They made a run for Unova, plenty of high populated places and dense cities. They'd be able to hide out there.

Only they were one step ahead of them. And they were patient. They waited for the most opportune moment. Maxie slowly eased himself out of the small hiding place he made...flashes of what happened just moments before reeling in his mind.

 

\--

 

Archie knew they were being followed. He could sense it.

“Maxie...this way,” he urged, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder and turning him towards the alley way.

“Archie?”

“Don't freak out...we're being followed.”

Maxie felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, he nodded and followed Archie's lead.

“Listen, no matter what you keep yourself safe alright Maxie?”

The redhead felt himself flush and his heart pick up its pace.

“Archibald Aogiri; former leader of Team Aqua. Wanted for multiple accounts of theft, assault, reckless endangerment--”

“Just who the hell are you!?”

Maxie turned back to see a young man, wearing army green cargo shorts and matching vest over a black t-shirt. The same color green hat, pulls down obscuring his face.

“I guess you can consider me some sorta bounty hunter,or a villain poacher. And you, Archibald Aorigi, are next on my list,as are you Maximilian Matsubusa,” they began.

“Poacher...shit I knew that uniform looked familiar...who the hell are ya tryin' ta fool Pincher!?”

“Former Pincher. We gave up poaching Pokemon when they weren't yielding the results or leaders wanted. So we went with something more...profitable.”

Maxie felt himself shake as he found himself practically clinging to Archie. Needing that feeling of protection...the Aqua Leader stood strong...unshaken...unnerved.

It was why Maxie was left reeling when within a blink of an eye...the form Pincher released something at Archie. The metallic clinking and snap had Maxie turn his attention to the sight of some macabre collar being forced and latched around the pirate's neck.

And the chain pulling tight, pulling him closed to the Pincher. Archie growled and tried to brace himself, have him stand his ground.

“It's not going to be that easy,” the Pincher help up a small remote. “I can changed how fast this thing reels you in, I have this on the slowest setting since Red Eyes wants you alive.”

Archie glared, his eyes darting to Maxie...the former Magma leader was able to read the silent plea quite clearly.

**Run.**

Maxie bolted deeper into the alley, mentally berating himself...mocking himself for being such a coward.

“YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU'RE NEXT!”

 

\--

 

Maxie clenched his eyes shut, unable to fight back the sting of tears forming so quickly. He was such a fool...a coward...he could have done something to save Archie...but he ran.

He ran away. He always ran away.

Like last time.

Like the time before.

He pounded his fist against the rough pavement, ignoring the sharp pieces of broken debris that littered the dank alley. No more...no more of this.

He was the Great Maxie! And it was time he was going to prove it.

Archie said he'd make sure he was safe.

Now it was his turn to make sure that Archie would be saved.


	3. Chapter 3

There just had to be a way to find him. Some sort of clue.

Think Maxie...Think!

Where would they set up a base of operations? Where would they have all the necessary resources needed to fulfill these...actions? Where would be the area with the highest--

The redhead grumbled to himself. Cursing that he would need to go back... _there_.

Kanto.

That region sadly had it's area completely spoiled to him due to his...previous times there. That team...the horrible team.

Maxie grit his teeth as he felt the sting of yet more tears starting to form.

That team...that had him meet Archie in the first place.

 

Then an icy chill ran up the entire length of his spine. Starting at the tailbone and halt at the base of his skull as an idea sunk in.

He hated him--no that word was far too harsh. Strongly disliked? No, too soft. Had complicated—no that was Archie.

He had some...fleeting admiration, yeah that sounded right.

Some fleeting admiration for his former boss. As much as he would curse, and wish that one day he would slip up and be caught...deep down he was sort of excited to know that their former boss was just as good as he was back when he was just a scientist under the Rocket name.

But it was just that, which had him stuck by this new fear. They are poaching “villains”. If they were in Kanto as he assessed that could very well mean Giovanni could have--or any of those Executives.

He liked Ariana. She was kind, a bit haughty, but was always able to soothe the explosive rage of his former boss whenever he and Archie would mess up.

 

...the new question of, how many, now whirled in his mind. How many did they capture? Was Archie their only one? They seemed rather capable for it to not be a first time execution.

Was it worth fearing that Giovanni...Petrel...Ariana...

Lysandre.

Was it worth thinking that they too may have fallen into the same fate as Archie?

 

Maxie shook his head trying to clear his head. He needed to act. He needed to do something. If he wasted anymore time pondering the “what-if's” Archie's situation could become dire.

He straighten himself up.

He was always the kind of person to have a plan. To never flying into a situation head first without thinking of the possibilities. The possible outcomes...the repercussions. He tried to plan out every possible detail. It was just who he was.

But he couldn't. Not now. Not with something like this. He needed to act without thought, Without hesitations.

He needed to act like Archie.

He smoothed back his hair and adjusted his coat collar.

“Archie...now it's my turn,” and with that he let out his Crobat.

The Pokemon gave a high shriek and flying to its trainer, giving him a gentle nuzzle.

“I know it has been awhile since I last let you out. I am so sorry about that,” Maxie said as he patted its head. “Right now I need you to do something for me.”

Pokemon blinked and gave a somewhat confused and concerned sound.

“Take me to Kanto.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt...especially his neck. What the hell happened? Everything was just so fuzzy.

“Looks like he's out cold.”

“Must have put up one hell of a fight.”

“Non...I think they used _that_ on him.”

“He's still breathing isn't he?”

Those voice sounded so muffled and so far away. Where was he? He groaned slightly and slowly tried to open his eyes...only able to open one, noticing the hot flash of pain when he tried to open both. Fuck!

Trying again, he opened one eye. It was dark and blurry. Blinking a few times, he was able to focus some what. Shit...so looks like Looker and his agency finally caught him. He never thought he'd be the guy to rough up somebody so badly though.

“You better be alive.”

Wait...that voice...why did it sound...familiar?

He winced slightly as he pushed himself up. And looked around...no...this definitely was no prison.

Dust...creaking wood...looked like a set out of some old horror flick.

“The...hell?” Archie began.

Oh holy hell...was that HIS voice.

“Do not try to talk to much,” another voice cut in. “Especially if they caught you with that collar. It is best to let your throat heal.”

\--wait he recognized that voice too dammit.

“Shock must be wearing off...” a third voice...almost robotic sounding.

He looked around. These bars were definitely were not in the original design of this place. His good eye scanning the area. Looked like some sorta of...basement...maybe? It's been reworked into some sorta holding area. Lengthy walls of steel bars stretching from one side of the room to the other. Dividing into smaller cells. Yeah that was the best way to call them.

There was nobody in the two next to him...though looks like he was in one of the smaller ones,he saw a big steel box out of the corner of his eye sitting besides the staircase that lead up and hopefully out of here. Something tells him the longer he's here, he'll probably figure out what's that for.

Then it all started coming back; the chase--Maxie--that fucking Pincher.

Maxie...

Shit that's why his throat hurt so much!

“Are you finally back?”

He glance over and saw...him. That suit of his was definitely ruin. Torn and dirty. Hair mussed and out of place.

He wasn't alone in his cell,one other person...tall, lanky,and normally bright hair darkened with grime, and hanging down.

Giovanni...and Lysandre.

Archie coughed some. “M-Maxie...where's--”

“If you're asking if he came in with you...he didn't,” Giovanni stated.

He wanted to laugh,to give a shot of triumph. He--he was able to protect Maxie,he was able to keep him safe,he was able to do...something.

“So...where is this place,” Archie asked coughing some afterward.

“Please try to restrain yourself from talking,” Lysandre urged. “It will make your throat hurt more.”

“Tch, trust me, he's too stubborn to listen to that advice.”

“And I wonder where he gotten that from,” a new voice taunted.

Archie needed to turn his head to see. The voice coming from the side that had his swollen eye.

“Who the hell asked for your two cents?!”

The pirate wasn't sure how to react...two cells down...in an even larger one at Ghetsis...his back facing them as he was sitting on the floor, back against the bars.

“Weren't you the one that was practically on death's door when they dragged you here?”

Archie heard a growl coming from Giovanni; as curious as he was, he knew not to push it...not now at least.

“Ignore them,” that monotone voice drew Archie's attention away from the slight tension. “As to your question; I can only assume we are somewhere in Kanto, perhaps nearby Route 28.”

“...how...”

“I was still,somewhat conscious when I was brought here.”

Then the sound of foot steps were heard; coming down the stairs. And everyone went silent. Archie watched as the others turned their heads to the stairs,except Ghetsis. Two Pinchers...then an officer? Wait, so was this some sorta of jail?

Then he saw a fourth person stepping down. A deep green dress...he could see bright red shoes peaking out from the bottom as she descended. Eyes trailing up he saw the mess of pink frizzy hair pulled into pigtails, in some sort of attempt to allude to the appearance of innocence.

“Please do try to stay to the first few cells darling.”

Archie felt himself twitch at the voice...it sounding sickeningly haughty.

“I came all the way from Eterna! You can't just expect me--”

A gloved hand gently cupped the officer's chin. “My dear,I do not care if you flew all the way from New Kalos,” the pink haired woman said as her hand started to tighten its grip on the officer's jaw.

The officer let out a pained sound and reached to pry the hands away, only to have her arms help in place by the two Pinchers.

“You only paid enough for ONE of the ones up here; you will choose...and you will be satisfied,” the grip tightened more, and the officer felt tears starting to form. “Understood?”

“I-I-I understand...I understand!”

She smiled almost sweetly and let go. “Good. Now...take you choice.

The officer rubbed her jaw, wincing a bit. Eyes darting to the cells in the back, eyes lingering on Cyrus, before looking to the front.

Archie couldn't make out who was all at the front of the room, view obscured by too many overlapping bars.

She pointed, and the pink haired woman gave another...warm smile.

“Excellent. With that one gone there shouldn't be much more...drama around here,” she glanced at one of the Pinchers. They nodded and unlocked the cell, stepping in and pulling out a young women with long black hair, her bangs hiding half of her face. “Congratulations Officer Mara, on your capture of Commander Io of Team Galactic. My she was a hard one to get, wasn't she?”

Io's visible eye darted about...landing on Cyrus. “...M...Master...Cyrus...”

“Come now, you have quite a way to go back don't you?” the woman urged tone still sweet.

“Master Cyrus! Please! I apologize! I am sorry I tried to betray you! Please! Help me!”

“Such a racket,” the woman's voice changed to that of annoyance. “You should be put in your place.”

Io turned her head to look at the pink haired woman, tears flowing down her face. Suddenly, her hand shot out, as her gloved thumb was pressing up under Io's exposed eyebrow. Pushing in towards the socket. Io cried out and tried to thrash her head, only resulting in the woman pressing further and harder.

“Be _have_ yourself, you're a grown woman. Have some decency.”

Io soon stopped struggling,and allowed herself to be escorted up the stairs, glancing back...trying to make eye contact with Cyrus once more before she was gone.

The sound of something large and heavy slamming shut when they were out of sight.

Archie tried to swallow...his mouth suddenly dry.

What the hell did he just get himself into?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kanto certainly had changed a bit since he was last there. Many buildings received their much deserved renovations; something he noticed as his Crobat flew him over the sprawling towns.

Landing just on the outskirts of Pewter City Maxie had his Pokemon return to its Pokeball. He still felt so on edge. If his theory was right, then just coming here could be dangerous for him.

He had to be cautious. More so than how he was before.

Where to go? Where to go first?

Who to go to? What could he do?

He's a wanted criminal.

He was a--

A shout drew him out of his panicked thoughts. He quickly rushed towards the shout. As he drew nearer...he heard that familiar clicking sound. That reeling clicking sound.

Oh no.

He tried to stay hidden, as he saw a Pincher ensnare a young man. He knew he has seen that man before, but as to where he couldn't recall.

The man was was shouting and struggling. Yelling things in a dialect that sounded, familiar to Maxie. He know he heard it before.

Then he called out a name.

And his stomach dropped.

Why were they taking a Pokemon Professor!? For what purpose!? For what--

A flash of bright light, and a shot of intense pain bloomed from the base of his skull. He felt himself fall forward, but not hit the ground.

“Miss Ellenor? We found him. Yeah we got him-eh? Y-yeah we got the other one to-bit isn't he...No! No! I would never doubt-er-of course ma'am. W-we'll bring them both in.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

It was was too fucking quiet.

Only a few days passed since he saw that woman come and take that girl away. At least Archie assumed it was. There was no light, no windows in here to tell if time has passed or not. He just had to go with his internal clock....and that was fucked up beyond belief right now.

It was the sudden cry that had those being held turn to the stairs. Archie saw how the color ran from Lysandre's face.

Being practically dragged down the stairs by his hair.

Wait!? Why the hell capture a Pokemon professor!?

The click-clack of those heels sent shivers up Archie's spine.

“Be sure to place him in the box,” that woman instructed.

Looks like he was going to see that thing get some use.

“Why the hell is he here!?”

The loud yell caused her to look back.

“L-Lys--” The call was cut off by another pained cry, and the Pincher pulled on the Professor’s thick locks.

“Throw him in,” she hissed, “I'll take care of this.”

With a yelp the Pokemon Professor was thrown into the small red box that sat under the stairs. The Pincher rushing to close the door as the other tired to kick and push to keep the door open.

The click-clack of those red shoes coming closer. Lysandre was right at the bars of the cell holding him. He towered over the woman; though she didn't seem to care.

Lysandre opened his mouth, only to hear a cut of shout of “NO” and a loud slam. The small red box was closed. The muffled curses and cries still pouring through.

“Release him,” Lysandre insisted, as he gripped the bars. “He's done nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong?” she sneered. “Nothing Wrong!?” One of those thing gloved hands easily slipped through the bars, and took a hold of Lysandre's wrist. They barely made it half way around; but her thumb resting wrist in the center, the little dip of the wrist where the to bones ran parallel. She pressed hard, towards her. Lysandre winced and was suddenly pulled towards her, slamming hard against the bars. “He knew about you. He knew about your thoughts. Knew about what actions you would do.”

Blue eyes widened. Augustine...knew? Non-non! This witch was lying! Au-Augustine couldn't have known!

“And yet, he did nothing. He did Nothing! He's just as guilty as you,” she continued. “In fact I see him as more guilty.”

He wanted to retaliate...but then he noticed it.

The sounds from the little lock box.

Were done. No more.

She let go of his wrist and turned away. “Seems like he finally tired himself out. Good.”

The click-clack of her heels snapped Lysandre out of his daze. “Let him go! I beg of you!”

Yet she ignored him, and went to the cell holding Cyrus, Colores, and Ghetis.

“Please! Do not do this to him!”

She took the cord hanging from the cells door and hooked it to the metal collar around Cyrus' neck, and tugged it hard.

The look of pure pain flashed over the Sinnoh natives' face, if only for a second.

“Don't look so sad...I'm going to make you look as you should. You're parents would be proud once I'm done.”

Realization and panic flooded Cyrus' eyes.

H-how did she know?

She ignored Lysandre as he continued to plead with her.

She pulled the former Galactic leader along. The sound of her heels echoing in the others ears.

The door leading down slammed shut.

The tall Kalosian's heart breaking at the sound.

 

 


End file.
